Dark of the moon
by Animediva943
Summary: Everyone Knows Serena as the clumsy meatball head they've come to love and the moon princess they are sworn to protect. What happens when an old enemy returns and awakens Sailor moons most dangerous nemesis, her own dark side?
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone and welcome to my 3 months of bring it camaign! I figured the best way to start 3 months of bring it would be to of course start a brand new story! Although, it's been almost two years since I wrote anything new, I hope you all enjoy it just the same. And without further ado, here is my new fanficton, "Dark of the moon."

Important:This takes place Around Sailor moon S

I will be adressing characters by english names but Transformation's and attacks by japanese names.

Some partS of this story will get violent and angsty, read at your own risk.

Chapters may be short.

I don't own Sailor moon

* * *

><p>Dark of the moon<p>

Chapter 1:Just a normal day for meatball head. Right?

Crystal Tokyo, a seemingly peaceful city where love and beauty resides. A place where a young girl can live in peace with little troubles other than the simple things in life. A place where anyting is possible and standing out is perfectly fine in the 1990's. A place unbeknownst to many, is protected from evil by five pretty soldiers in sailor suits. One of them, being the moon princess herself, the sailor soldier of love and justice, Sailor moon. She right's wrong's and triumphs over all evil doers.

One early morning, our Heroine, Serena Tsukino was once again running late for school. Quite literally running late. She ran as fast as she could for a futile effort to get to school on time. Little did she know , someone from the dreaded negaverse was watching over her as well as crystal Tokyo. Someone besides her current enemies, the witches five. A mysterious figure believed to be long gone, but was he really?

"Sailor moon," the Figure said. "You have fought well against the Negaverse, your power with the silver crystal is you were able to defeat queen beryl and somehow survive, then you truly are a worthy adversary. However, there will be one enemy that even you will not be able to conquer..." Whoever this mystery figure was, it was clear that he knew Serena's Identity and it was likely that he would be out for revenge against her. But he knew he would have his revenge in due time, for the meanwhile all he could do was sit back and watch his adversary go about what she believed was just a day in her normal life. Beside the figure was a puddle of fresh water that appeared to have been from a large block of Ice. That of course was only one of two things reavaled in the darkness. The second was what appeared to be short blond hair. Other than that, there was little to reveal this enemy.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Serena managed to get to her school but as it turned out, her efforts were futile once again, as her first class was more than halfway over. As she came through the door, the teacher as well as many of her classmates, including her friends collectively formed sweatdrops on the top of their heads. It may not have been the first time she came as late, but it certainly was getting tiresome for them.<p>

"Serena, this is the third day this week that you've been late. I'll review today's lesson with you after class, until then, I suggest you stay out in the hallway and think of a way to get here on time." the teacher lectured. After those words, she closed the door, leaving poor Serena out in the hallway to face the embarrassment of passing students. Of course, this was nothing new to her. Six hours at school seemed much too long for her, especially considering her bad luck when it came to major tests and of course paying attention. Balancing being a normal girl with being a sailor soldier was very difficult indeed, but someone had to do it.

Things after school seemed to go by with nothing much out of the ordinary. Serena spent the time she should have been studying or preparing for a monster to appear in the arcade playing video games while her friends, who were also sailor soldiers wondered just where the meatball head could be. For they were waiting for her at Raye's to hear some important news from Artemis. As per usual, Serena forgot that she was supposed to go to Raye's, until it smacked in the head that she was supposed to. And then just like she rushed to school, she dashed to Raye's like a madwoman.

"Oh, I can't believe I fogot I was supposed to meet the others!" Serena ranted. "Whatever artemis is going on about it must be serious. **Thinking: **now that I think of it, things did seem a little to quiet. And why didn't luna call me to remind me to go to Raye's? Something doesn't seem right.

* * *

><p>RAYE'S HOUSE<p>

"*sigh* She's running late again!" Artemis said. He and the sailor soldiers were to grow impatient at Serena's constant tardyness.

"Just where could Serena be this time?" Amy wondered. 'I told her meet us here. I hope she didn't forget.'

"I'm sure She'll be here soon." Mina answered. "I mean she's not a total flake. And speaking of being late, Artemis, how come Luna hasn't shown up yet? She's usually the first one here." Lita wondered. Then she saw the white cat's face get awfully long as if something serious might have happened.

"Mina, Luna is...she's gone," Artemis began. "Someone from the negaverse has taken her away. I don't know who he is, but he seems to know a lot about you sailor soldiers, a little too much I might add."

"But how can he know about us if we haven't met him?" the blond girl asked.

"You and Lita haven't met him, and I only saw him a few hours ago, but he knows Serena Amy and Raye. In fact, he knows they're sailor soldiers."Artemis explained. It was then that Amy and Raye had a pretty good Idea who may have kidnapped luna and who knew their Identies. But in their minds, it was impossible! _He _couldn't be alive, Queen beryl killed him!

"Amy, you don't think it's..." Raye suggested.

"No, it couldn't be !" Amy answered. "we took care of him a long time ago!"

"Who?" Lita asked.

"Jadeite!" Raye answered. "he was one of queen Beryl's men, but he's long gone! At least we thought he was."

"If Jadeite is alive, then we might be in more danger than ever before." Amy pointed out. "He is going to want revenge on us. I think it's better if we take care of this ourselves." Lita and Mina couldn't believe what they heard. There was no way they could allow Amy and Raye to put themselves in danger, the sailor soldiers were a team after all, they were all in this together as far as everyone knew.

"You two aren't serious!" Lita exclaimed. "if we're going to fight this Jadeite guy then we fight him together!"

"Lita's right!" Mina added. "we're a team and we should stick together." Their words fell on deaf ears however, Amy and Raye had already begun to transform in preperation for Jadeite apparent return.

"MERCURY STAR POWER!"

"MARS STAR POWER!"

a/n: and there's the first chapter, I hope you all enjoyed it, please review and I'll see you all later.S


	2. Chapter 2

Hi there efveryone here is chapter 2 of Dark of the moon. I hope you all like it.

I don't own sailor moon nor do I make money off of this story.

Recap:Everything seems to be going normal for Serena until word gets out that an old enemy, Jadeite may be alive and has Taken Luna away. Upon this discovery. Amy and Raye Transform to confront Jadeite themselves, much to Lita, Mina and Artemis' dismay.

Chapter 2:Enemy unfrozen! Jadeite returns!

Serena finally makes it to Raye's house. There she finds Mina, Lita and Artemis all looking particularly worried. Too worried to scold her tardyness for once. When she noticed that Raye and Amy were absent, she asked of their whereabouts as well as Luna's. The two remaining girls looked at each other then at their friend. It was time to explain and quick. When they were done explaining the situation, the moon princess couldn't believe what she heard.

"Jadeite might be back?" she questioned. "That's impossible, we beat him a long time ago and queen Beryl froze him. He can't possibly be back!"

"But he is." Artemis confirmed. "And he has luna. Amy and Raye went to go after him. I fear they may be heading into a trap. Serena, you should go find them and help them out." with those words, and the news of an old enemy returning, Serena transformed and headed out to find her friends and Luna as well as deal with Jadeite. "MOON COSMIC POWER!"

"What about us?" Lita asked.

Artemis shook his head. "I think it's best if sailor moon, mercury and mars handle this." As much as he hated admitting so, he was right. After all, Jupiter and venus didn't know queen Beryl's first two generals and how much trouble they caused. To most, it seemed like Jadeite alone wouldn't be enough to stand against sailor moon since queen Beryl and the other three generals were long gone. But who knows what new abilities he may have gained from being frozen for so long?

* * *

><p>A LOCAL PIZZA JOINT<p>

It appeared that the sailor soldiers could not have transformed at a better time. Outside the pizza shop was a monster sent by the witches 5 to search for a heart talisman. This monster was quite the character indeed;he looked a bit like the stereotypical pizza maker, only his skin was an odd blue colour and he appeared to have antennas. Like many of the monsters the sailor soldiers fought, he was not only going after the innocent but he was incredibly goofy.

"Who ordered the pure heart-a deluxe?" he asked in a playful tone as he tossed a pizza delivery box at one of the costumers. Unlike most normal delivery boxes, when this one opened, the mans heart crystal was slowly being pulled out of his body. He had thrown several more heart snatching delivery boxes thorughout the restaurant, many of which were difficult to dodge.

"I'll-a have many pure hearts in-a thirty seconds or your money back!" the pizza delievery monster taunted as dozens of heart crystals were being pulled out of the costumers. His special delivery of the pure hearts would be interrupted by none other than the sailor scouts. While they were searching for Jadiete, dealing with a monster from the witches five was a main priority. Sailors Mercury and Mars were ready to teach this goofy demon a lesson.

"Stop right there!" sailor mercury called. "To steal the hearts of innocent and hungry people is something that cannot be forgiven.

"We are the sailor warriors of love and justice the pretty soldiers in sailor suits!" Sailor mars added. They did their signature intro poses as they usually do when running into a villain from the negaverse.

"Sailor Mecrury!"

"Sailor Mars!"

"In the name of the moon," both scouts preached simultaneously. "We'll punish you!"

A large sweatdrop appeared on the pizza delievery monsters head. He wasn't expecting a challenger to appear let alone two and the fact that the ones who challenged him were teenage girls made him even more annoyed.

"Mama Mia!" he said shaking his head. "This will not-a do at all. Oh, well, ciao bellas!" Many slices of pepperoni were being thrown at the girls, at face value, slices of pepperoni shouldn't be a threat but they were since these slices exploded. Mercury and Mars Struggled to dodge the pepperoni bomsbs. This monster wasn't exactly like the others, sure he was as silly as the others but his aim was sharp as a needle from the denstist. The more dangerous pizza related objects he threw, the more difficult it became for the sailor soldiers to dodge. The best they could do in the newly abandoned restaurant was to attack.

"SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!" Mercry cried. Her attack headed towards the monster only to be absorbed by one of his pizza delievery boxes. Surprised she decides that another attack wouldn't do much good. Mars however would have to find out the hard way.

"BURNING MANDALA!" Mars shouted. The result of her attack was the same as Mercury's. Her attack was absorbed into a box. Things got really bad when the boxes opened and their attacks were fired back at them, the scouts barely got away in to make matters worse, he teleported away with the heart crystals that he stole. It looked like the girls lost that round. "Better luck-a next time sailor warriors, ciao!"

Mercury and Mars put their hands on their forheads in complete shame and disbelief. How could they have let a heart snatching monster get away? Why were their attacks so useless against them and on top of all of that, they had jadeite to deal with and no sailor moon around. From the looks of things, the sailor team may have lost fight against the negaverse, especially if any of those heart crystals were pure heart talismans. But they weren't ready to throw in the towel, not yet. Using her mini-computer, sailor mercury was able to locate pizza monster.

"He's at the playground at a birthday party!" Mercury said. "We have to get there and quick!"

* * *

><p>THE NEGAVERSE<p>

Luna was being held on what appeared to be a cricifix. The cat was barely conscious but fully aware of what was going on. She knew she was in the negaverse. She knew that she was being held captive. But she had yet to see the one who had taken her hostage. At least until Jadeite approached her.

"Ah, you are still awake I see." the former general greeted.

"Jadeite..." Luna responded, her voice sounding quite raspy as if she had been screaming for help for a long period of time. "What do you want with me?" She asked simply.

"Why revenge of course." he answered. "On sailor moon. Because of her I spent the past few thousand light years in what should have been eternal sleep. But now that I am awake and thawed out, I can take my revenge on her. But to do that, I'll need your body! Sailor moon is powerful but even she can't conquer her true enemy, herself. And soon I will prove it."

Luna at first didn't know what Jadeite was getting at. Sure Serena could be a meatball head and very klutzy and at times even a crybaby but something what the former general really meant wasn't clear. Just what did he mean that he would prove that Sailor moon couldn't conquer herself? She had done so before.

"Everyone has a dark side luna." the blond alien contiued. "Even someone as 'pure hearted' as your beloved Serena. Not to mention, I know that dark side will awaken when she has to fight you."

"You are demented Jadeite!I would never betray sailor moon nor would she surrender to her dark side, she does not have one!" Luna protested.

"We shall see about that." Jadeite replied. In his old fashion he had begun the process of creating a monster. But not from his previous methods from so long ago, oh no. he used a special jewel that he aquired after being unfrozen, a jewel that slowly but surely, turned the once guardian luna, into a vicious bloodthirsty cat.

"Now, sailor moon..."Jadeite shouted. "Prepare to awaken your dark side.

Meanwhile sailor moon was making her way to the park in hopes of finding Mercury and Mars, or Jadeite and Luna, little does she know, it may be too late to do anything.

"Luna, please hang on..." she said

And there's chapter 2 everyone, I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review and I'll see you all next week.


	3. Chapter 3

Here is chapter 3 everyone. I hope you all like it.

Recap: Sailor moon, sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars all went in the search of jadeite. While on their quest, Mercury and Mars encounter a Pizza delivery monster stealing the hearts of innocent costumers, literally. Mercury and Mars attack this nega-slime only to find that their attacks are futile, and Luna is turned into a monster by jadeite.

Warning: A little 4th wall breaking

I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON

Chapter 3: Special Delivery

* * *

><p>THE NEGAVERSE<p>

Luna was being held on what appeared to be a crucifix. The cat was barely conscious but fully aware of what was going on. She knew she was in the negaverse. She knew that she was being held captive. But she had yet to see the one who had taken her hostage. At least until Jadeite approached her.

"Ah, you are still awake I see." the former general greeted.

"Jadeite..." Luna responded, her voice sounding quite raspy as if she had been screaming for help for a long period of time. "What do you want with me?" She asked simply.

"Why revenge of course." he answered. "On sailor moon. Because of her I spent the past few thousand light years in what should have been eternal sleep. But now that I am awake and thawed out, I can take my revenge on her. But to do that, I'll need your body! Sailor moon is powerful but even she can't conquer her true enemy, herself. And soon I will prove it."

Luna at first didn't know what Jadeite was getting at. Sure Serena could be a meatball head and very klutzy and at times even a crybaby but something what the former general really meant wasn't clear. Just what did he mean that he would prove that Sailor moon couldn't conquer herself? She had done so before.

"Everyone has a dark side luna." the blond alien contiued. "Even someone as 'pure hearted' as your beloved Serena. Not to mention, I know that dark side will awaken when she has to fight you."

"You are demented Jadeite! I would never betray sailor moon nor would she surrender to her dark side, she does not have one!" Luna protested.

"We shall see about that." Jadeite replied. In his old fashion he had begun the process of creating a monster. But not from his previous methods from so long ago, oh no. he used a special jewel that he acquired after being unfrozen, a jewel that slowly but surely, turned the once guardian luna, into a vicious bloodthirsty cat.

"Now, sailor moon..."Jadeite shouted."Prepare to awaken your dark side."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile sailor moon was making her way to the park in hopes of finding Mercury and Mars, or Jadeite and Luna, little does she know, it may be too late to do anything.<p>

"Luna, please hang on..." she said. While at the park she saw none other than the monster that Mercury and Mars were fighting just minutes before. He appeared to be stealing even more hearts crystals and judging by the sparkles around him, sailor moon noticed that he indeed had dozens of heart crystal and was successful in getting away. But with her around, this baddy wouldn't get very far.

"Stop right there Nega-monster!" She called. He turned to see the lone sailor soldier and groaned in annoyance.

'Oh Mama Mia, not another one of these sailor scouts...' He thought to himself. He already had to hold off two of them, another one was just another inconvenience in his mind, and little did he know, there would be at least 4 of those inconveniences. Oh, well, all in a day's work of stealing hearts.

"I am sailor moon, champion of justice! I right wrongs and triumph over evil, and that means you!" Sailor moon lectured while doing her signature poses.

"Today's not-a my day is it?" the pizza delivery monster asked. "*Sigh* Oh, well."

The pizza delivery monster then opened one of his boxes and out spat sailor Mercury's attack! Sailor moon narrowly escaped the shine aqua illusion only to be met with another box, out of this one came sailor Mars' burning Mandala. It seemed that not only could his boxes absorb attacks and fire them back but the attacks are stored in the boxes and can be used multiple times. Sailor moon tried one of her attacks hoping that it wouldn't have the same effect.

"MOON TIARA BOOMERANG!" She shouted. She removed her tiara and threw it at the monster, it was much like her older "moon tiara action" attack only this time the tiara would return to her head when it came back her way—though the monster managed to dodge the tiara, his delivery boxees were not so lucky and in fact, three of them were broken into pieces of cardboard before their eyes.

"AIEEE! MY PRECIOUS BOXES!" He screeched.

Then something hit him, something that he would soon bring to sailor moon's attention; something that would turn the battle upside down.

"Hold on a minute! You have no such attack!" He cried.

"Well, this is a fanfic." Sailor moon pointed out.

"Oh…" The pizza delivery monster replied. And so the battle continued on with the sailor warrior of love and justice narrowly dodging all of the deadly, pizza related weapons. After about three minutes of dodging and having sailor Mars and sailor Mercury's attacks thrown at her, it looked like this was one fight that was all but hopeless. If the other sailors' attacks could be absorbed and fired back, then it was possible that if sailor moon used her spiral heart attack, it would be fired back at her, too. Since her attacks are unavoidable, if such were too occur that would be it for the heroine of the moon. At least until a familiar rose landed on one of the delivery boxes, the contact with said rose caused the box to spontaneously combust into millions of cardboard pieces. Sailor moon turned to see a familiar face.

"Tuxedo mask!" she cried.

"Just my luck," The monster said while placing his hand over his forehead. "More of these impudent fools."

Just then sailor moon noticed something a little bit different about her opponent. The accent that he once had when she encountered him seemed to have disappeared. Could it have been phony? Tuxedo mask certainly thought as much.

"Hey, Delivery boy, where did your accent go, back to the negaverse?" he taunted.

"No one insults the great tortellini! Now it's your turn to feel my motzarella filled wrath, mask boy." Tortellini shouted. What he didn't realize was that his time of collecting pure hearts and using his delivery boxes to fire back attacks thrown at him was up. Or at least when he did, it was too late.

"MOON SPIRAL HEART ATTACK!" Sailor moon Shouted as the many sparkles that surrounded the hearts began floating through Tortellini's radius. When the attack approached, it was only a matter of time before he was no more.

"LOVELY!" was his last word before being completely destroyed. The monster may have been taken care of, but there was still the matter of finding Luna and bringing her back. Usagi didn't really think much of it before, but Luna was indeed like family to her. And her disappearing affected her a lot more than even she believed it would.

"Sailor moon, is something wrong?" Tuxedo mask asked.

"It-It's nothing." She lied. 'Luna, please be alright.' She ran to continue her Search for her guardian. Not realizing that she was much too late to do anything to save her.

'Sailor moon, be careful. 'Tuxedo mask thought.

* * *

><p>LATER...<p>

All of the inner scouts had met up near what looked like a deserted street. When word about a monster attacking reached Sailors Jupiter and Venus, they rushed on the scene. When Meeting up with Mars and Mecury, they were in for an interesting story.

"So that monster was using his pizza boxes to absorb your attacks?" Venus tried to clarify.

"And he was firing your attacks back at you?" Jupiter added. "Talk about a cheesy fight"

It didn't take long for sailor Mars to realize that if he could fire back hers and Mercury's attacks, what would happen if sailor moon attacked him.

"Wait a minute! If he can fire our attacks back then, what happens if Sailor moon fights him? Won't she be…"

"Destroyed?" A voice interrupted. The inner scouts turned around to see a familiar face, but not just any familiar face. It was the very cat that they were looking for that was supposedly taken by Jadeite.

"Luna…" Sailor Mercury murmured. But something about the cat didn't seem right to her. For one thing she was much more grotesque than before. Also she had a very bloodthirsty look in her eyes. She sounded very different as well.

"L-Luna, what happened to you?" Sailor Jupiter wondered. The only response she got was the cat pouncing at her. She dodged the attack.

"You don't have to worry about Sailor moon, Scouts." She said in her newly more sinister voice.

"She'll be very happy in the negaverse! As for the rest of you, I'll enjoy tearing you apart…"

'I was afraid of this.' Artemis thought to himself. 'That guy, he turned Luna into a monster! What will we do?

And There's chapter 3 everyone. I hope you all enjoyed it. I'll have another chapter up next week. See you then and please leave feedback.


	4. Chapter 4

Here's the next chapter everyone I hope you all enjoy and sorry for the long wait. I got a Tumblr account a few months ago and it REALLY took over my internet time.

Sailor moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi.

Chapter 4: Saving Luna

All of the inner scouts had met up near what looked like a deserted street. When word about a monster attacking reached Sailors Jupiter and Venus, they rushed on the scene. When Meeting up with Mars and Mecury, they were in for an interesting story.

"So that monster was using his pizza boxes to absorb your attacks?" Venus tried to clarify.

"And he was firing your attacks back at you?" Jupiter added. "Talk about a cheesy fight"

It didn't take long for sailor Mars to realize that if he could fire back hers and Mercury's attacks, what would happen if sailor moon attacked him.

"Wait a minute! If he can fire our attacks back then, what happens if Sailor moon fights him? Won't she be…"

"Destroyed?" A voice interrupted. The inner scouts turned around to see a familiar face, but not just any familiar face. It was the very cat that they were looking for that was supposedly taken by Jadeite.

"Luna…" Sailor Mercury murmured. But something about the cat didn't seem right to her. For one thing she was much more grotesque than before. Also she had a very bloodthirsty look in her eyes. She sounded very different as well.

"L-Luna, what happened to you?" Sailor Jupiter wondered. The only response she got was the cat pouncing at her. She dodged the attack.

"You don't have to worry about Sailor moon, Scouts." She said in her newly more sinister voice.

"She'll be very happy in the negaverse! As for the rest of you, I'll enjoy tearing you apart…"

'I was afraid of this.' Artemis thought to himself. 'That guy, he turned Luna into a monster! What will we do?

Luna then pounced at the inner sailor scouts with full intend of as she said, tearing them all apart. Despite her new, gargantuan appearance, she was unbelievably quick. The scouts only narrowly escaped being mauled by their former feline friend. Luna continued to chase them around and try clawing, biting and pouncing once more. It seemed like she had all of them on the run.

'What can we do?' Mercury thought to herself as she continued to dodge Luna. 'Even if she is a monster, it's still Luna and I can't bear to hurt her.' Unsurprisingly, the other scouts thought similarly. Fighting someone as close to them as Luna was the last thing any of them wanted to do. They all hoped that maybe, just maybe there was a way to change Luna back to her original form without harming her or worse. Artemis, on the other hand couldn't stand seeing this disaster any longer. As if it wasn't bad enough that one of Queen Beryl's minions returned for revenge, now one of their own has been turned into a monster to do his bidding! Maybe things would get better if he found Sailor Moon. Maybe she could find a way to save Luna without hurting her too much. Artemis quickly scurried off to find her in hopes of turning their luck around. What he didn't know was that things were only going to get much worse for everyone with Jadeite's return.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Sailor Moon was still frantically running around the park area searching for her guardian cat. Every minute or so she would call out for Luna hoping for a response but there was none. Shat she didn't know was that when she would be reunited with her, it wouldn't be a very happy reunion. After about five minutes of searching, Sailor Moon ran out of breath. Even being a sailor scout wasn't enough to put her in shape or she was as Luna would say, eating far too many sweets.<p>

"Long time no see, Serena." A familiar voice greeted. Sailor moon turned to see that it was someone who she thought had been done away with long ago. Someone she never thought that she would see again.

"Jadeite?!" Sailor Moon shouted in pure shock. She began to remove her tiara ready to use her moon tiara magic to quickly take him out.

"I'd love for us to catch up on old times, nega-dork, but I have a cat to find! MOON TIARA-"

Just before the sailor scout could finish her attack, her old foe dropped a bombshell.

"heh, heh ,heh go ahead, Serena, Kill me if you want, but if you do, you won't be able to save that hairball or the other scouts. That is, if they're not already dead."

The moon princess' eyes widened. "Wait a minute…You know where Luna is, don't you?! What have you done with her you creep?" She thought about what Jadeite was saying for a bit. Was he telling the truth about Luna and the other scouts or was he just trying to play mind games with her. Knowing his history, Serena immediately concluded that it was the latter and there was no way she was going to let herself get caught in his games! It was time to end this as quickly as possible!

"MOON TIARA MAGIC!" She shouted sending the tiara from her forehead straight at her old enemy. Jadeite quickly got out of the way of the weapon as it soon made its way back to Sailor Moon. Despite her failed attack, she wasn't finished just yet. The sailor scout charged at him ready to bring him down with or without her attacks!

"SAILOR KICK!" she shouted. Sailor Moon's foot dived down at jadeite at an incredible velocity connecting with his face. Though it was a direct hit, Jadeite all but flinched at the attack.

"You haven't changed a bit, Sailor Moon." He began to taunt. "Still as impulsive as ever I see and even more so when your friends aren't around. I seriously wonder how in Metalia's name you could have possibly beaten my colleagues and Queen Beryl. Or anyone else for that matter. Ha ha ha!

"Shut up!" Sailor Moon snapped. "You don't know anything about me or any of the other scouts! I'm not the same clumsy crybaby that you one knew! I'm a different Serena from the one that you knew back then and I'll prove it! MOON SPIRAL HEART ATTA-"

"Sailor Moon!" Artemis called out. It took him some time but he finally found her! Unfortunately he also found the man that caused Luna's horrid transformation in the first place. He responded to jadeite with a loud, angry meow that almost sounded like the roar of larger cats.

"Artemis," She said. "is everyone alright?" The meatball headed girl then saw Artemis' face go from panic to despair. At that point, she feared for the worst possible news. Perhaps Jadeite was half right all along.

"Well, yes and no." The white cat answered. "The other scouts are fine but Luna is only a shadow of her former self. She's a monster and this guy is the one who made her that way!"

_Luna is… a monster._ Serena thought to herself. Now her priorities went from finding Luna to finding a way to change her back to normal. But if she uses her spiral heart moon scepter on her, it would not only kill the monster Luna, but possibly the normal Luna,too. Then she wouldn't have her guardian around to guide her would be no one to help her in need, no one to encourage her to study instead of going to the game station and most of all, no one for her to encourage her to go on as a sailor scout. Sure she and Luna had their moments of arguing and annoying one another to no end but they were still very close. For if not for Luna, Serena would never be a sailor scout. She would never be anything more than just a clumsy meatball head. To a degree, life without her feline friend would be pretty lonely.

* * *

><p>Okay, that's the chapter everyone. I appreciate the patience that you guys have for me with my lack of updates lately. Anyway, I'll try to update my stories at least once a week from now on!<p>

I'll see you guys next week with another chapter. Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

Here is chapter 5 everyone. I hope you all enjoy. This one may not be all that long.

Chapter 5:Failure to Teleport

"Sailor Moon!" Artemis called out. It took him some time but he finally found her! Unfortunately he also found the man that caused Luna's horrid transformation in the first place. He responded to jadeite with a loud, angry meow that almost sounded like the roar of larger cats.

"Artemis," She said. "Is everyone alright?" The meatball headed girl then saw Artemis' face go from panic to despair. At that point, she feared for the worst possible news. Perhaps Jadeite was half right all along.

"Well, yes and no." The white cat answered. "The other scouts are fine but Luna is only a shadow of her former self. She's a monster and this guy is the one who made her that way!"

_Luna is… a monster._ Serena thought to herself. Now her priorities went from finding Luna to finding a way to change her back to normal. But if she uses her spiral heart moon scepter on her, it would not only kill the monster Luna, but possibly the normal Luna, too. Then she wouldn't have her guardian around to guide her would be no one to help her in need, no one to encourage her to study instead of going to the game station and most of all, no one for her to encourage her to go on as a sailor scout. Sure she and Luna had their moments of arguing and annoying one another to no end but they were still very close. For if not for Luna, Serena would never be a sailor scout. She would never be anything more than just a clumsy meatball head. To a degree, life without her feline friend would be pretty she was ever going to have a chance of saving her feline guardian, they had to get to her of course but they were much too far away from her and the other inner scouts.

"Artemis, do you think that you can teleport us to Luna and the others?" Sailor moon requested.

"I don't know if it will work that well without Luna but I'll try." Artemis said nervously. Sailor Teleport was a lot more reliable when both the cats were together with just one, it was likely that either it wouldn't work at all or if they did warp it wouldn't get them to their endangered friends. "SAILOR TELEPORT!"

Miraculously, Atemis' sailor teleport worked. They were transported away from Jadeite- that much was at least done. Where they ended up next was something that would have to be lead up to it was on their side as well as their loved ones. For they would need not only fate on their side but also a miracle to get them out of the situation they were in.

* * *

><p>Unfortunately fate was not on their side as they ended up miles upon miles away from their desired destination. It was to be expected though; Artemis' sailor teleport was not as accurate unless Luna was with him. They teleported once again but still to no avail; sure they were closer to their friends than before but they were still far from the scene they were supposed to be at. The double Sailor Teleport was more than enough to Tire the white cat out. The poor guy felt like a failure not being able to help sailor moon.<p>

"Sorry, Sailor moon, I gave it my best." He groaned. "I'll try just one more time."

"No. You need your rest, Artemis. I'll just have to get us there myself." Sailor Moon suggested.

"But How?" Artemis asked a little confused. "We're miles away from the others! We'll never make it there in time."

"I'll find a way…Somehow." Sailor Moon Replied. All Artemis could do was hope that she was right and that she really could find a way. They only had so much time to mess around before something horrible happened to Luna or any of the other scouts. Sailor Moon scooped up the white cat and wondered around hoping to find some way to get to the others without having to run. Of course to Artemis, running would have been a good Idea if not for the girl's poor stamina. Luckily just a few feet away from them stood a bicycle complete with training wheels and a basket. The size of the bicycle was perfect for sailor moon and the basket was just big enough to hold a small cat. She placed Artemis inside the basket and straddled herself onto the bike struggling to keep her balance as she hadn't ridden a bike in a while. Once she got her bearings, Serena began peddling as hard as she could down the streets. There was only one major problem with Sailor Moon riding the bike. She hadn't ridden a bike since she was ten years old. Normally when one rides a bike they don't ever forget, not the case with the meatball headed heroine. She struggled to keep her balance on the bike and it didn't help that they were bumpy sidewalks ahead. It was going to get nasty for sailor moon now.

She peddled as much as she could, nearly losing her balance more times than could be counted. The sidewalk was so bumpy and shaky that both Sailor Moon and Artemis were beginning to feel a bit nauseous. As sick as they were getting they had to press on at least until Artemis had the strength to do another sailor teleport. Something that looked like it was going to be a long shot.

_This is bad. _Artemis thought to himself as they pushed forward, still nowhere close to their friends. _With things going as downhill as they are, I don't think we'll be able to save ourselves, let alone Luna and the other scouts. It won't be easy but I have to try one more sailor teleport._

With those thoughts, Artemis did just that without warning Sailor moon. Only time and fate would tell if they would finally make it to the right place.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, during the fight with Luna, the other scouts were at a loss of what to do. None of them had the heart to fight back in fear that they would harm their feline friend. Running away from her was also starting to become a tiring option both figuratively and literally. Perhaps if they couldn't fight back, maybe the other sailor scouts can slow her down. Suddenly, Sailor Mercury had a plan to slow Luna down to buy them all some time until Sailor Moon showed up.<p>

Luna looked on in suspicion as the ice sailor scout whispered to the others. She didn't quite hear what they were saying but knew that they had something planned and it wouldn't be good for the monster part of her. She then got back into her fighting stance ready for whatever the other scouts had in store for her.

"MECURY BUBBLE FREEZE!" Sailor Mercury shouted as hundreds of ice bubbles gathered around the monstrous cat. At first glance, the bubbles were so small that an attempt to freeze her seemed relatively futile. But, because there were so many of them surrounding her, they did freeze her, if only to buy the others a little time for them to make their next move. That was, if Luna could stay put long enough to give them a chance to make their next move.

Sailor Venus used her Venus Love Chain to ensure that Luna doesn't try to attack them again even if she does thaw out.

"That should buy us some more time, even if it's only a little." Sailor Venus said.

Sailor Mars was beginning to lose her patience. Just waiting around didn't seem like it was going to get anywhere, in her mind they were only delaying the inevitable. On top of that, there was still no sign of their supposed leader, Sailor Moon.

"Sailor Moon, You're running late as usual, meatball head!" Mars started to vent. "And just when we need you, too!"

As the inner scouts were planning their next move, Jadeite was planning his as well. He had a hunch that Sailor Moon would be on her way to the others and he needed something to keep her attention away from her priorities. But without the same abilities he had when Queen Beryl was around it would be much easier said than done.

"How am I going to bring down those sailor brats?" He pondered. He knew for a fact that since the last time he faced Serena, she had gotten much stronger than before and there were more sailor scouts than before as well. His former leader wasn't even a match for the moon princess so in the back of his mind he knew that unless he had some sort of power equal to or even stronger than the silver crystal, he didn't stand a chance.


End file.
